A Snow Angel
by scruby
Summary: JD gets shot. JDCox Slash.


**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Author's Notes**: This fic is pretty much OOC, I hope you don't mind. Well, it's fanfiction, we can toy with our characters behavior and emotions if we want. This is JD/Cox slash

JD walked slowly through the snowy streets. He was heading back from the hospital, listening to his iPod, and gazing at the beautiful snow that fell from the sky and that was already splattered on the ground. He loved the snow and he loved walking in it. There was nothing as beautiful as the snow.

JD kept walking, smiling to himself, happy he choose the long way home so he could get more time wondering in the snow. Suddenly someone jumped in front of him, startling him. He pulled his head phones fast and squinted his eyes through the fallen snow to see who it was.

It wasn't someone he saw before and knew. The man was hunched forward, dressed in raged clothes. It looked like he hadn't shave in a long time. He had a raged hat on his head and he wore torn gloves with holes for his fingers.

The young doctor gazed at him for another moment, trying to figure out what was going on, and then the man pushed him back roughly.

"Give me your money, quick!" He shouted at him. His voice was husky and angry. JD could smell the reek of alcohol from his breath.

"I, Ah…"

"Shut the fuck up! Give me your money, you fucking bustard or I'll kill you!" He pulled out a gun from his coat.

JD gasped in horror. He didn't linger much longer and pulled his wallet out of his pocket quickly, handing it to the angry man with shaky hands.

"Good asshole, now give me everything else you've got! Watches, rings, anything."

JD handed him his iPod and his watch.

"That's all you've got?"

"Yes." JD strutted.

"Good boy," The man said. Then he added with a smirk, "I could let you go now and go back to your home to piss in your pants from fear," He paused, "But I feel like hurting you." He laughed and pulled the gun up. It was now pointing towards JD's chest.

JD swallowed hard and instinctively put his hands before his body. "Sir, you don't have to do this. I gave you everything I've got. I could go back to my house and give you everything I've there too if you want. You don't have to hurt me. Come on; now you'll be just stealing from me and I won't go and tell the police or anything like that. They probably wouldn't catch you anyway. But if you shoot me, you'll have murder under your hands, do you really want that?"

The man made a face like he was thinking, moving the gun away from JD's body. After a moment he moved the gun up so it was pointing towards JD's chest again.

"Nah, I don't care about you. I want to hurt you."

Then he pressed the trigger of the gun.

JD felt like he was in a movie. He felt like everything was going on in slow motion. His mouth opened widely and he slowly looked down at his chest, reaching it with his hand and touching it. He moved his hand back up to his face and saw it covered with blood. He moved his head up again and looked at the man; He was smirking and laughing at him.

"Bye bye." The man said, and then walked away like nothing happened.

JD felt himself falling onto his knees. On the way down the pain finally hit him. A pain he never felt in his life before. His hand came back to his chest, holding it where the bullet hit him, like he was hoping that would ease the pain.

He closed his eyes and let out a sound of sheer pain. Then he fell fully on the ground, his body hitting the snow and making it splatter around him. He pulled his legs from under his body and spread them on the snow.

_Why?_ Was all that he could think of.

JD felt his body starting to tremble, he could feel the cold spreading all over him, he could feel the blood spreading over his shirt, he could feel so much, and it was too much.

Every bone in his body was in agonizing pain and freezing. The only part in his body that felt warm was the place where the bullet had hit him. Warm blood was oozing out of it.

He felt his chest. The guy missed his heart by inches. His mind was blurry.

_Keep it together JD! Keep it together. You've got to call somebody while you still can._

He opened his mouth to find it completely dry. He couldn't talk, so he pulled out his pager to write something as short as he could that would still make sense, not feeling like his hand could stay up there so long. When he finished he let his hand fall to his chest again.

"Help, behind the hospital, I need you." He sent it to the only person in the world he could think of sending it to.

* * *

Perry looked down at his beeping pager. He lifted it up and read the massage.

It took him a second to process what he saw, but he didn't hesitate for another second and ran to the hospital doors.

"I need an ambulance!"

* * *

The pain was starting to fade away, and it wasn't as cold as it had been. It felt good but he knew it wasn't a good sign. JD's body was starting to feel numb and that just meant that he was drifting more and more into that black place. He wondered if it was black. Maybe it was white?

He let his mind wonder, thinking of his friends and family. He may have been an optimistic, but he was no fool. JD knew there's a big chance he won't come out of this, and wasting his time on thinking on why that man hurt him or if he's going to make it, wasn't the most important thing to him in the world now.

Turk, sitting with him in the living room, laughing and watching some action movie on the TV.

Carla, smiling at him at the nurses' station as she hands him a chart.

Elliot, sitting with him in the cafeteria and telling him a long story he gets lost in, while sharing her pudding with him.

Dan, his mom, the last time he saw his father.

Perry.

His closed his eyes and sighed deeply, feeling his breath catch in his lungs.

It took JD years to realize he wasn't only looking for a mentor and a friend in Perry. It took him so much time to have the gut to tell him how he felt. It was one of the happiest days in his life when the other told him he felt the same.

It was only the beginning . It couldn't be the end.

* * *

Perry noticed JD just as the ambulance turned the corner into the street where the young doctor was laying.

"There! Drive faster!" He yelled as he pointed towards JD's still body. He could feel the panic rising more and more inside of him.

The ambulance stopped seconds later. Perry opened the door and jumped out of it immediately, running as fast as he could. He reached JD and fell to his knees next to him.

His heart was racing fast; his mind was full of thoughts. He reached down to check JD's pulse. He had a slow pulse but he had one, and he was still breathing. Perry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Newbie, Newbie!" He yelled. No response. He slapped him on the face. "Newbie, wake the hell up!" He yelled again. This time JD started to open his eyes.

"Perry…" He whispered, a smile forming on his face. Perry shuddered from his weak and painful voice.

"I'm here JD, I'm here." He placed his hand on JD's frozen cheek.

"I'm really glad that you're here." He whispered," I was so afraid I would never get to see you again. I'm so happy that I'm getting to say goodbye."

"JD, don't be stupid, you're going to be alright! Come on, bare with me. In seconds you'll be on your way to the hospital and we'll take care of you and you'll be alright again." Perry could feel the hot tears falling down on his face. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd cried and he knew it was weird for him to do so, but as he looked at his shuddering, bleeding lover lying on the ground, he couldn't care less.

JD still had a smile on his face. He knew that it was it for him, but he was so glad that he got to see Perry, that it didn't matter to him.

"What happened? How did this happen?"

JD opened his mouth to talk but he coughed as he tried to. Blood came out of his mouth. He tried again and this time the words succeeded to get out of his mouth.

"I'm not sure. Some guy, some homeless guy I think, he tried to rob me. He took everything but it wasn't enough for him, I guess. So he shot me. He said it was just for fun. Ha, I never thought that would be how I would go. But that's ok, I guess. It doesn't hurt so much anymore." His eyes were starting to close.

"Newbie open your eyes!" Perry screamed at him. He jerked them open again. Perry moved his hands to grab JD's hand. He rubbed it softly as the paramedics got closer to them. They took the stretcher and placed it next to JD.

"One, two," Perry took one last glance at JD before they put him on the stretcher. He looked like a snow angel. A beautiful snow angel.

The paramedics carried JD quickly into the ambulance; Perry followed right behind them and jumped into the vehicle, closing the door behind him.

The ride was a blur for both men. They didn't notice anyone else except for one another.

Perry kept stroking JD's face as the other shuddered in his hands and clenched his other hand strongly as he felt the waves of pain overwhelming him. It felt like the last pain a man could feel, like all he wanted in the world was for it to end and he didn't care how, just that it would end and it would stop hurting him so much.

He could feel the tears falling out of his eyes as he sobbed uncontrollably. Perry looked even more concerned at him while he cried.

"I don't… I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you." The crying became harder and louder as the pain became stronger.

The emotions swerved inside of JD. For one second he just wanted the pain to stop and he didn't care if he would die in the process. The next moment he wanted to fight it as much as he could and just stay alive with his lover. He wanted to do anything to erase the horrible expiration on Perry's face.

"You're going to be ok JD, I promise you!" The older doctor was crying too, his tears falling on JD's shirt and creating a salty sad mixture with his blood.

"I love you." JD whispered to him.

"I love you too."

A moment later JD lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

The paramedics worked fast on him, treating the wound and trying to do anything they could to keep him alive. Perry left his hand and started helping them, making his doctor instincts kick in again.

They arrived shortly after to the hospital, the paramedics pushing JD quickly through the doors and into one of the closest rooms to the entrance, which was already packed with doctors and nurses and prepared to their arrival.

Perry was stopped outside of the door by one of the nurses. He didn't fight him much and just pressed his forehead and hands against the cold glass door and looked at the scene before him with fear and sorrow in his wet eyes.

* * *

Perry crossed his arms on his chest to keep himself from the cold. The snow flaks fell gently on his body, leaving small spots of water. A moment later he could feel the presence next to him on the bench. It moved slowly closer to him until it touched his cold and shaken body.

"Perry…" the voice said quietly, pausing and trying to find the words.

Perry stayed quite and didn't move a muscle; He looked straight at the same spot where JD was lying on a week ago. It looked the same except his lover wasn't lying there now and the blood had been long gone from the place. Now it was just a clean spot of snow.

"Perry…" The presence tried again, "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" The presence touched Perry's exposed hand. "Why do you keep sitting here like this? Look at yourself, you're totally freezing!"

Perry still didn't answer, but the tears started falling from his eyes. The presence wrapped its hands around his body, moving as much closer to him as it could, rubbing his hands with it's own to try and make him warmer.

"It's just…" His voice cracked and he let out a small cry, "It's just that…"

"Perry, I'm ok." The voice cut him off. Perry moved his head to the left. JD smiled at him, a warm, genuine smile.

"You have no idea how it felt to look at you, lying there on the ground. I thought I would never see you again. I thought it was the end."

"But it's not, and I'm ok, and it's funny that you are more worried about it then I am. Though, I find it cute, you're like my big sensy teddy bear." He kept the smile on his face and stroked some hair off of the older doctor's forehead. Perry let out a small laugh. He placed his forehead against JD's and put his hand on his forearm.

"God, if you weren't still very much broken from that incident I would've smacked your little girly head off." But instead of pulling away, he snuggled closer to the younger doctor, whose smile became wider by the second.

"It'll take me sometime, but I promise you I'll get back to myself. Then you'll regret it because I'll go back to making your life a living hell in the hospital."

"Then maybe I should get myself shot again." JD said mockingly.

Perry pressed his lips vigorously to JD's and kissed him hard.

"What was that for?" JD asked as Perry pulled away, he couldn't believe his smile could get so wide.

"To shut you up, don't you dare say stupid things like that ever again."

"Alright, alright, sorry," He pulled his hands away from Perry and started standing up, but his weakness took over him and he found himself waving from side to side and on his way to hit the ground. Perry lunched forward and grabbed him quickly before he could fall.

"Thank you for that. I guess I'm still not that strong."

"Don't worry about it." Perry said as he pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around his body. "Until you are strong enough, I'll be there to hold you." He said and then leaned forward to kiss JD again. This time it was a softer, gentler kiss. JD wrapped his hands around the older doctor's neck and kissed him back.


End file.
